Star Cross
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: What if Kahoko's a princess/god's favourite daughter and Len's a water god? Falling in love is plus a displease father who wanted her since birth as a concubine equal Pure Chaos for the people and family! AU-Rated. OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Gods Favourite Daughter.

_This takes place in the country of Seiso. It tells us of the romance between two different beings, a god and a human princess who fell in love. This is their story._

Kahoko coughed as she walked the worn-out path leading to the Temple of Blaze. She was used to sneaking out. After all, she is a princess of Seiso (which to Kahoko's view; is never a walk in a park.) Ever since she was born, she has been trained to be a perfect princess; especially when she was the only one in her family to have the ability to control all elements unlike the usual 'Gold Flames' passed down the royal family and not to mention that she is the 'Kouseiyouso Kamigami Favourite Daughter'.

Sneaking in through the secret passage, she wasn't expecting to see the priestess, Kaisa flirting with a man. At a **TEMPLE** nonetheless! She has known the priestess to be a flirt but never a slut, with the way she is tracing the man's strong chest. In pure anger, she hurled a ball of red flames towards the fountain behind them, making mists as the two elements collided. The two turned to see the princess of Seiso, anger and betrayal burning in her eyes.

"Kaisa, how could you? You're a priestess for Houka's sake! And here you are, trying to worm your way into bed with a man. Have you no pride?" Kahoko shrieked. Kaisa's eyes watered at the sight of the kind-hearted princess.

"Hidenka-sama. It's not what you think. . ." Kaisa croaked but Kahoko cut her off.

"But what? You've done this for three times already, Kaisa. I have to banish you and strip you off your powers as a priestess as said so by the rules." Kahoko declared as she took of the Rose and Chrysanthemum-craved medallion from her neck and held it up into the sky. Kaisa was sobbing on her knees, accepting her fate sullenly.

"Houka Tenshu no Kouseiyouso Kamigami. I call upon the element you gifted this priestess to be taken away." Kahoko chanted. The medallion glowed and a white light shot out and hit Kaisa's tear mark on her forehead. As the light shot back into the Rose and Chrysanthemum-craved medallion, Kaisa faints on the spot. Kahoko turns to the man and glared at him, making him flinch.

"Be gone from this sacred temple." She baked at him causing him to run in fright. Putting the medallion back, Kahoko sighed deeply before pulling the hood of her traveling cloak over her head and taking a small bag from the small cubicle hole that was hidden under a loose board (the true reason she was at the temple) before walking off.

Translation

Houka – Fire

Kouseiyouso Kamigami – Elements Deities

Houka Tenshu no Kouseiyouso Kamigami – Fire god of Elements Deities.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thx to my sole reviewer. (Sorry. Can't remember the name.) This chapter's dedicated to you!

Star Crossed Chapter 2: Encounter.

Kahoko took a deep breath and plunge into the cold waters of the lake. She swam her way to the center of the lake where she allows herself to float, releasing all the tension from her aching muscles. Closing her eyes, she dived into the water for a quick swim.

The princess swam near the coast of the lake where the waters reaches her knees and sat there; the water reaching to her waist, looking at the full moon above her as she leans over the boulder behind her. Hearing a twig snap, she looks at the forest sharply, a ball of fire at her palm while the other trying its best to cover her chest but it did not help but to show most of her breasts. The flame extinguishes as a man came out and Kahoko's face turned crimson red. His messy blue hair is caressed by the softly blowing wind and his icy amber eyes turn soft as he gazes upon the blushing princess. Kahoko gasped in shock as she felt two pair of arms wrapping themselves around her and realizes that he had taken off his white cloak and went across the freezing lake to cover her body with the cloak and gently pulled her to the land. Looking at the sand, she didn't dare to look at the man before her.

"Who are you?" His melodious deep voice spoke, snapping her from the silent trance to look into his eyes.

"Atashi wa Kahoko desu." She offered.

"Atashi wa Len desu." He exchanges, staring at her.

"What are you doing here, Kahoko-san?" Len asked. Kahoko tried to explain but shivers from the cold caught up with her petite body that in the end, she ended up being held in his arms with nothing but his cloak on her and his blue shirt and white pants on him.

"Are you uncomfortable, Kahoko-san?" Len inquired, noticing her blush. Kahoko shook her head and smiled at him. They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment before Kahoko look up at Len.

"Len-san, will you . . . will you be here tomorrow?" Kahoko asked bravely. Len nods his head in affirmation. "Why?" He asked.

"Good. Because I'll bring some food and we'll have a midnight picnic." Kahoko smiled before getting up and heading over to her bag. Putting on her blue dress, she hands the white damp cloak to Len before putting her own brown ones on.

"I'm sorry your cloak is wet but I must leave Len-san." Kahoko smiled. Len look at her in understanding gaze. He was surprised when she kisses him on his right cheek before running off into the forest, leaving him alone as the dawn arrives.

Len lifts his cloak to his nose and inhale deeply. The smell of roses and chrysanthemum tells him that she is of a noble; possibly a royalty while the scent of Cateya flowers tells him that she's an elegant and graceful lady. He smirks as he puts his cloak on. It was confirmed. He, Len Tsukimori (A.K.A Mizu Tenshu no Kouseiyouso Kamigami) has fallen in love with a woman.

'A human woman nonetheless. A god falling for a human. This should prove interesting.' He thought as clouds of white gathered at his feet to take him back to the heavens. He chuckles as he enters the gates leading to Polaris, The Heaven of Deities.

Translation

Atashi wa . . . desu – I am

Mizu Tenshu no Kouseiyouso Kamigami – Water God of Elements Deities.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Plans.

As days turn weeks and eventually a month passed on, Kahoko and Len's friendship blossomed into mutual love. Len had known Kahoko's identity as a princess from the mouths of the other deities and was surprised to know that she's the current 'favourite daughter' of the king of gods, Tenshi. However, Kahoko did not know anything about him neither did she asked. It infuriated him that they could not move on to becoming more than friends so one night; he appears in the main chamber room of The Temple of Aqua where the priestess, Hikari sits to meditate.

Unfazed at the sudden appearance of her master, she calmly asks his wishes. Len's eyebrow rose in amusement. Hikari has been his priestess ever since she was born, so she was shielded from the bad elements outside the temple. When she turns 10 years old, she took her place as the head priestess of Mizu. Among the priestesses served under him, only Hikari was the one he cherishes the most since he was practically raising her. It often made him swell with pride when all the other gods complain on their head priestesses especially the ones that have priestesses trying to get the gods to bed them.

"I need you to invite a certain princess." Len stated, sitting on the cushion across her. Hikari drops the calm façade she uses around others and look at him with undisguised confusion and shock.

"Which ones are you referring to? Hikari asks plainly. Len blinks in confusion at the question.

"How much siblings does Kahoko have anyway?" Len ask his 'daughter figure' as she rolled her eyes at her 'father figure'.

"Shotaro-kokuou-sama has 13 concubines. Kahoko-hime came from his first, Kagami-kougou-sama. She's the seventh in the midst of the 16 princes and princesses. Why did you ask?" Hikari turned at her master suspiciously.

"I met her and we're currently good friends but I wanted to be something more because I'm in love with her." Len stated. Nothing escapes the young priestess's knowledge and it includes her master's life.

"I'm happy for you but the problem is; Kahoko-hime is going to be a tough prize. Dionysius-sama wanted her alone since she's Tenshi's favourite girl. I heard from Miyuki-chan that once she turns 20, he's going to take her as his 14th concubine." Hikari shuddered. Len's eyes widen at her statement.

"Get her to come her, Hikari." Len ordered as he massages the bridge of his nose, thinking of the matter seriously as Hikari snuck out of the room to fulfill his commands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Confession.

That night, Kahoko was escorted to the Temple of Aqua by the royal guards. Upon arrival, she was greeted by 15-year-old Hikari and was ushered into the main chamber room and was left alone there. Confused, she looked at the perfectly furnished room until a familiar deep masculine voice whispers her name softly behind her ear, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Turning around, she soon finds herself entrance by the molten amber orbs staring down at her. Kahoko fought to control herself from kissing him senseless and smiles up at him. Len looks at the beautiful princess in neutrality.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Len-kun?" Kahoko blinks innocently. Len resist the strong urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

"Kahoko, I need you to know something. Do you know why I chose this place?" Len asks the princess. Kahoko shook her head in denial.

"I, Tsukimori Len, am a god. A water god to be precise." He chuckles. Kahoko looked at him in shock before falling into her knees in shock and starts crying uncontrollably. Len stares at her in shock before kneeling down and trying to pry the hands covering her tear-streaked face.

"Don't cry, Kahoko. I didn't want to see you cry." Len coaxed the poor princess to stop but it didn't help but bringing fresh tears to the princess.

"I-*sob* I'm sorry, milord. I-*sniff* I-I fell in love with you. . ." Kahoko croaked out before crying out into his arms. Len look at her in shock. She felt the same as he does. Len grins and starts to wipe the tears off her face.

"Why would you cry when I feel the same way, dear princess? Please stop crying and smile." He whispers at the stunned princess. Pulling herself together, she wipes the remaining tears and gave him a heart-warming smile. Taking out the ring he'd gotten earlier, he took her right hand and slips the diamond ring into the ring finger.

"Would you be my wife then?" He smiles encouragingly. Kahoko did not answer; instead she pulls him over for a passionate kiss. Len kisses her back with ferocity equaled to her own, satisfied with the answer to his question.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Plans.

As days turn weeks and eventually a month passed on, Kahoko and Len's friendship blossomed into mutual love. Len had known Kahoko's identity as a princess from the mouths of the other deities and was surprised to know that she's the current 'favourite daughter' of the king of gods, Tenshi. However, Kahoko did not know anything about him neither did she asked. It infuriated him that they could not move on to becoming more than friends so one night; he appears in the main chamber room of The Temple of Aqua where the priestess, Hikari sits to meditate.

Unfazed at the sudden appearance of her master, she calmly asks his wishes. Len's eyebrow rose in amusement. Hikari has been his priestess ever since she was born, so she was shielded from the bad elements outside the temple. When she turns 10 years old, she took her place as the head priestess of Mizu. Among the priestesses served under him, only Hikari was the one he cherishes the most since he was practically raising her. It often made him swell with pride when all the other gods complain on their head priestesses especially the ones that have priestesses trying to get the gods to bed them.

"I need you to invite a certain princess." Len stated, sitting on the cushion across her. Hikari drops the calm façade she uses around others and look at him with undisguised confusion and shock.

"Which ones are you referring to? Hikari asks plainly. Len blinks in confusion at the question.

"How much siblings does Kahoko have anyway?" Len ask his 'daughter figure' as she rolled her eyes at her 'father figure'.

"Shotaro-kokuou-sama has 13 concubines. Kahoko-hime came from his first, Kagami-kougou-sama. She's the seventh in the midst of the 16 princes and princesses. Why did you ask?" Hikari turned at her master suspiciously.

"I met her and we're currently good friends but I wanted to be something more because I'm in love with her." Len stated. Nothing escapes the young priestess's knowledge and it includes her master's life.

"I'm happy for you but the problem is; Kahoko-hime is going to be a tough prize. Dionysius-sama wanted her alone since she's Tenshi's favourite girl. I heard from Miyuki-chan that once she turns 20, he's going to take her as his 14th concubine." Hikari shuddered. Len's eyes widen at her statement.

"Get her to come her, Hikari." Len ordered as he massages the bridge of his nose, thinking of the matter seriously as Hikari snuck out of the room to fulfill his commands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Confession.

That night, Kahoko was escorted to the Temple of Aqua by the royal guards. Upon arrival, she was greeted by 15-year-old Hikari and was ushered into the main chamber room and was left alone there. Confused, she looked at the perfectly furnished room until a familiar deep masculine voice whispers her name softly behind her ear, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her body.

Turning around, she soon finds herself entrance by the molten amber orbs staring down at her. Kahoko fought to control herself from kissing him senseless and smiles up at him. Len looks at the beautiful princess in neutrality.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Len-kun?" Kahoko blinks innocently. Len resist the strong urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

"Kahoko, I need you to know something. Do you know why I chose this place?" Len asks the princess. Kahoko shook her head in denial.

"I, Tsukimori Len, am a god. A water god to be precise." He chuckles. Kahoko looked at him in shock before falling into her knees in shock and starts crying uncontrollably. Len stares at her in shock before kneeling down and trying to pry the hands covering her tear-streaked face.

"Don't cry, Kahoko. I didn't want to see you cry." Len coaxed the poor princess to stop but it didn't help but bringing fresh tears to the princess.

"I-*sob* I'm sorry, milord. I-*sniff* I-I fell in love with you. . ." Kahoko croaked out before crying out into his arms. Len look at her in shock. She felt the same as he does. Len grins and starts to wipe the tears off her face.

"Why would you cry when I feel the same way, dear princess? Please stop crying and smile." He whispers at the stunned princess. Pulling herself together, she wipes the remaining tears and gave him a heart-warming smile. Taking out the ring he'd gotten earlier, he took her right hand and slips the diamond ring into the ring finger.

"Would you be my wife then?" He smiles encouragingly. Kahoko did not answer; instead she pulls him over for a passionate kiss. Len kisses her back with ferocity equaled to her own, satisfied with the answer to his question.


End file.
